


Hold Onto me, 'Cause I'm a Little Unsteady

by foodandfandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodandfandoms/pseuds/foodandfandoms
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have an argument, it gets out of hand and Yuuri leaves.Bad summary sorry(Title from Unsteady by X ambassadors)





	Hold Onto me, 'Cause I'm a Little Unsteady

Victor sighed into his pillow as he entered the fifth hour since his fight with Yuuri. The younger man had wanted to go and visit his family, but Victor had said the training he had planned was too important; that it could not be missed. This quickly escalated to rising voices and hurtful words and slamming of doors as Yuuri left their shared apartment in St. Petersburg, still not having returned.   
In a fit of upset and rage, he had told Yuuri that he didn’t need him, that Yuuri could go to Hasetsu on his own and Victor would be just fine, thank you very much. Now he laughed humorlessly: as if he could survive 2 hours without Yuuri, much less 2 weeks.   
Victor turned to face the bedside table and read the clock; 2:15am. He knew Yuuri could look after himself but hated the idea of going to bed on a fight, and the later it got the more worried he became for the other man’s safety. Grunting, he climbed out of bed and went into the living room, turning on the TV and settling onto the sofa for a restless night.   
Earlier, Victor had debated whether to call Yuuri, just to make sure he was okay, but had ultimately decided against it. Yuuri would come back when he was ready, and they could discuss the situation like adults, if the situation still warranted it. But as the hours ticked by Victor found himself checking his phone more often than normal in the hopes of a call, a text, something to indicate his fiancé was safe, maybe even coming home.   
Eventually, his resolve wavered enough that he picked up the phone and dialed Yuuri’s number, knee bobbing in anticipation as he listened impatiently to the high-pitched ringing. Once. Twice. It wasn’t until the fourth ring that Yuuri picked up the phone.   
“Victor.”   
“Yuuri? Where are you?”   
“Victor, I want home.” His words sounded slightly slurred and small, like he had when they had first met and didn’t know how to talk to his new coach. The touch of sadness to them produced a dull ache in Victor’s stomach.   
“Have you been drinking? Please tell me you haven’t been anywhere near a pole.”   
“No poles,” Yuuri whispered. “Come and get me?”   
Victor was already putting on his coat.   
\--   
Yuuri had managed to send Victor his location while he hastily pulled shoes onto his feet, relieved to see that it was only a short walk away. He absentmindedly grabbed his keys and his wallet (just in case) and walked out the door.   
The tone of Yuuri’s voice was what was really on Victors mind- the man sounded different to his usual, jovial drunk state. This was not something Victor had experienced in Yuuri before, and the idea of a sad-drunk Yuuri scared him slightly. What if Victor couldn’t console him? What if, by ‘home’, Yuuri meant Hasetsu? What if there were some things Victor couldn’t fix?   
All thoughts of ‘what if’ left Victor’s mind as he turned the corner to see a dark-haired man sat up against the building of a bar, his head bent low and his shoulders hunched. Victor broke into a run as soon as he saw the familiar form, a twinge of relief coursing through him, followed by regret at Yuuri’s suddenly small-looking form sitting all alone outside some bar when they could be wrapped around each other in bed, sleeping peacefully. Yuuri Startled as Victor called his name.   
“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed. Now that Victor was closer, he could see the flush of the man’s cheeks; due to the cold or the wine Victor did not know. Yuuri’s eyes were red and slightly puffy, causing memories of the earlier fight to resurface again. Victor knelt next to his love, helping him to his feet.   
“Are you okay to walk?”   
“Yes,” Yuuri said. Victor let go of his arm and Yuuri staggered to the left and then the right- reaffirming Victor’s suspicions. Before Yuuri could protest, Victor swept him up into his arms and cradled his fiancé to his chest. “Victor-!”   
“No complaining, love, this way will be much quicker.”   
“But-”   
“It’s okay,” Victor cooed softly. “I’ve got you, you’re safe now.” He felt Yuuri deliberate for a moment before winding his hands sloppily around Victor’s neck and pressing his face into his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, Victor walking and Yuuri tightening his grip on Victor’s coat every so often, like he was making sure Victor wasn’t going anywhere. It felt both reassuring and troubling, this clinginess. He made a mental note to make sure there isn’t alcohol around if ever he and Yuuri fight again.   
\--   
Once back at the apartment, Victor placed Yuuri on their bed, letting him lie down while Victor took off his shoes and glasses, and getting him a change of clothes into something easier to sleep in than jeans. Then they were lying together and Yuuri was quietly weeping on Victor’s shoulder.   
“‘M sorry I made you worry,” Yuuri whispered.   
“Don’t worry, I’m more concerned as to if you’re okay now. How much did you drink? Are you going to be sick?”   
“Don’t think so. Vitya, do you love me?”   
Victor laughed despite himself. “What kind of a question is that? You know I do.” He kissed the top of Yuuri’s forehead, carding his fingers through the silky black locks. “Yuuri, I’m sorry for what I said earlier…but you must know I always want you around, right?”   
“Always…want you…” Yuuri repeated sleepily, drying his eyes on Victor’s T-shirt and smiling slightly for the first time that night.   
“For now, let’s sleep, okay? Leave all this for tomorrow.” Yuuri nodded and snuggled impossibly closer to Victor, making the older man raise his chin to press his lips into his fiancé’s chastely; Yuuri tasted like red wine and something sweeter.   
“Hey, Victor?”   
“Yes, love?”   
Yuuri smiled shyly. “Brush my teeth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! This is my first fic so any feedback would be appreciated:)


End file.
